<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charmander's Checkup by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194539">Charmander's Checkup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Sounding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The charmander mentally flinched, hearing the snap of rubber not too far from him. "Hello little one." The voice of a man somewhere nearby, "Welcome to the pokemon center" the man laughed and the pokemon squeaked as he felt gloved hands touch his sides, "Your trainer thought it might be time for a check up."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitokage | Charmander/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charmander's Checkup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screams, cries, and whimpers of countless different pokemon immediately overwhelm the young charmander's senses. He had just woken up in a panic to the sounds and immediately stiffened up and then prepared to run for safety...except he couldn't move. At first he had thought that he was tied down. Confined to the cold metal table he felt underneath him. After struggling to think through all of the noise he finally realized. No...his body just wouldn't listen to him. His eyes darted around as he tried to see in the darkness.  Darkness? Not even his tail was making a dent..that's not right...he was blindfolded. Of course. </p><p>There was a rattling sound and then he felt the table underneath him shake and then start to move. The charmander realized his mouth could still move as he let out a terrified squeak. A hand caressed his head and he heard a voice shush him as the cries of the other pokemon started to fade away. Suddenly the table stopped and he heard a door shut, completely silencing the sounds of the distressed pokemon. Was he being rescued, perhaps?</p><p>The charmander mentally flinched, hearing the snap of rubber not too far from him. "Hello little one." He heard the voice of a man somewhere nearby, "Welcome to the pokemon center" the man laughed and the pokemon squealed as he felt gloved hands touch his sides, "Your trainer thought it might be time for a check up." The hands started to feel him up and down, making the pokemon incredibly uncomfortable. No matter how hard he tried to move away from this person his body remained limp.</p><p>The gloved hands massaged his cheeks "Oh yeah you can't move very much, huh buddy? Don't worry, it's not permanent." the man, a doctor he assumed, hooked a thumb into the pokemon's mouth and forced it open. The charmander managed a small squeak as he felt a finger press down on his tongue, "Hmm looking good" without warning the finger plunged down his throat, "Let's start with a full throat exam." Charmander felt his body and throat convulse as he gagged and choked as the finger continued pushing until the mans entire hand was in his mouth. Just as the pokemon started to feel fuzzy the hand was out and he gasped for air, "Your gag reflex is good." </p><p>The doctor's hand now wet with the pokemon's saliva moved to start rubbing his crotch and smear the saliva all over his slit, "Let's see here." the charmander panted as he started to feel strange and warm. The previously scary and rough hands feeling pleasurable and gentle. He gasped as the fingers gently parted his slit and touched his cock directly, "A male, huh?" the voice said, "It can be hard to tell with reptile pokemon sometimes." The man  prodded at his slit and the charmander whined as he felt pressure from the finger forcing itself inside. </p><p>The finger slid down the underside as his cock started to protrude from his slit. "There we go." The man started to slide his finger in and out as the hardening cock made the pokemon tighter, "Almost got it all out." Charmander squealed and panted as he felt a second finger penetrate him, "Just examining your slit." The man said, matter of factly, wiggling his fingers around and slowly stretching him out. The pokemon felt his cock throbbing almost painfully as the man played with his slit and stroked him from the inside and suddenly without warning the fingers were gone and the pokemon whined uncomfortably, "Alright. That test is done now."</p><p>The charmander whined more. His cock was the hardest it's ever been and not being able to release felt incredibly uncomfortable, "Sorry buddy, still not done." The voice said, pretending not to know what the pokemon wanted. There was nothing but silence for a while as the charmander's breathing slowed and he felt less on edge. He heard metal clinking, "I have to do a urethral exam now." </p><p>The gloved hand grabbed the pokemons cock and before charmander could even process it he felt a sharp sting as something cold was forced into it and he cried out. "I know it's cold." The man ignored the pokemon's pained whimpers and forced it deeper even more aggressively. His urethra being completely unlubricated and the sound being thicker than it should have been made it a slow process. After what felt like an eternity of the sound going deeper and deeper down his cock it suddenly stopped as there started to be incredibly strong resistance from the inside. The charmander started to relax when a few seconds of no movement passed and the man waited silently. </p><p>After the seconds turned to minutes the pokemon's breathing relaxed completely as he tried to stop focusing on how sore his cock was. Without any warning the doctors hand tightened around his cock and the charmander screamed as he felt the sound suddenly be forced down and pop through whatever part deep inside him that was trying to keep it out. It felt like something inside him tore and his body thrashed and convulsed with pain as the man continued to force it in until he felt something round and thick touch the tip of his cock.</p><p>"Please don't be a difficult patient." The man said with a slightly annoyed tone as the pokemon's body continued to twitch and shudder. He sighed, "I'll have to fix this." The charmander felt his arms and legs being forced apart and fastened to the table he was on, "These tests need to be done very precisely. I just need you to stay still so I can do everything right." </p><p>There were footsteps as the doctor walked around the room, "I know it's uncomfortable, but I need to leave that where I put it so we can finish." More silence and nothing. The charmander realized whatever preventing him from being able to move and speak finally wore off and started to cry out for help. He didn't hear the person leave so he's around there somewhere. He wiggled a bit, but realized fast that there would be no way of him getting out on his own.</p><p>Charmander tried to flex his cock as an attempt to get the burning sound out but it seemed to be completely stuck, likely because of the lack of lube. As hard as he tried he couldn't seem to empty his bladder either to try to help get it out. He whimpered, realizing now after trying how badly he had to go. In the distance he heard the click of a switch.</p><p>He stopped moving completely as he started to feel a low tingling in his crotch. He heard the man approach and finally whatever had covered his eyes was removed. The pokemon blinked confused and looked around in the dim light. The doctor that stood over him wore a surgical mask covering the lower half of his face and had long wavy hair, "Hello there." The man spoke up, stretching a blue glove over one of his hands with a snap. The man gently stroked the pokemon's cock up from the bottom to the tip. Charmander's eyes followed the finger upward and then furrowed his brow as he saw the thick looking sound sticking out of him with a thin cable attached to it. </p><p>The charmander felt a sudden pulse in his cock as the tingling sensation increased and he whined, "Mmm this is the last test for now...Don't worry." The man pulled out a bottle from his lab coat. The charmander was surprised and confused to see that the man was wearing no pants and he had a full view of his incredibly erect cock. With a squirting sound the man squeezed the contents of the bottle onto his hand and the pokemon yelped as he felt the cold slime be smeared around his hole. "Cold, I know. I just have to do a rectal exam, don't worry." Without any more preparation the man forced a finger inside his ass. Even with the lube the small pokemon cried out in pain, but the cry was quickly replaced with a moan as the sound forced his cock to pulse again.</p><p>Now recognizing the feeling as being electricity coming from the sound, the charmander whined as it started to give him rhythmic pulsing shocks instead of just the light tingling from before. He breathed heavily as the man slid his finger in and out of his hole and swirled it around inside as he did so. The pain still present, but every once and a while there was a twinge of pleasure. "I just need to be thorough. Make sure everything's okay, y'know?" The doctor muttered as he inserted a second finger inside, "Mmmmm yes..." The charmander's anus clenched and unclenched around the fingers every time he felt a pulse of electricity go through him. He felt dizzy watching him and laid his head back, staring at the ceiling and gasping along to the rhythm of the electricity.</p><p>The gasping turned to loud moans as the electricity got strong enough to make his entire lower body twitch with every shock. The man finally removed his fingers, "Hmm...it looks like I need to do a more intensive rectal exam. I'm having a bit of trouble getting results." He felt the gloved hands grip his hips and something large press up against his hole. Squeezing the pokemon's hips tightly the man grunted loudly as he popped the head of his cock in. "Ahhhhh..." The man sighed, using one hand to stroke the charmander's cheek, "You're so-" He gasped as the charmander was shocked and clenched around him, "Tight...yes this will definitely...mmmh...get me the test results..." </p><p>"Watch this." The man slid his hand under the charmander's head and lifted it up, forcing the pokemon to watch with wide eyes as he started to push himself further in. The charmander gasped and moaned feeling every inch of the cock that was starting to make a visible bulge in his stomach. "This is the last part of the exam." The man let go of the pokemon's head, letting it flop down ungracefully, "It's the most important part." The metallic surface that charmander was lying on started to creak as the man started to thrust himself in and out. </p><p>Charmander thought the whole thing would be painful, but it wasn't as bad as the sound being put in. Even the pain from the electricity started to feel okay. The man slowly dragged his cock almost completely out of the pokemon before slowly forcing himself in until his balls pressed against his ass and stayed there for a while. Suddenly there was an audible zapping sound as the strength of the electricity from the sound seemed to double and the pokemon screeched loudly while his entire body thrashed and his vision went white. </p><p>"Here we go." The man panted while the pokemon's insides rippled around his cock, the bindings not letting the thrashing move him away. With a thump the man bent over the pokemon and placed his weight on the table and slowly pulled his cock out before slamming it roughly back in. "Mmmhhmm ahh...yess..." The doctor moaned loudly, pounding in and out of the pokemon much faster now, "Ahh..oh...OH GOD" he screamed with pleasure as another wave of electricity hit the charmander, "You're being- AH...great patient...AHH" </p><p>The pokemon could barely focus between the powerful shocks and the man's balls slapping his ass so hard he thought he might bruise. He could barely tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore. The doctor pressed his body down , letting the charmander's cock rub against his stomach, as he slammed himself in and out grunting like a wild animal. With each shock the doctor's cock twitched and throbbed and the pokemon felt more and more pressure building up inside of him. </p><p>The man suddenly put all of his weight on the pokemon's small body and started to grind the base of his cock into him roughly as if trying to force more of him inside somehow. Charmander screamed as the most powerful shock he's ever felt struck him and he lost himself for a moment. When he finally became aware of his surroundings again he felt the man's body shuddering and his cock pulse as he pumped a warm fluid inside of him. It took him a moment to realize that the electricity was gone and his own stomach was wet and sticky as well. </p><p>As the doctor finally straightened up and his cock flopped out of the charmander's hole the pokemon realized that the sound was loose and his stomach was covered in his own cum. The man panted for a while and stood there, his cock still dripping, before finally picking up a cloth and wiping himself up. He pulled the sound completely out of the pokemon and watched as his cock softened and slowly receded into the slit. "Right." The man said after clearing his throat, "Let's check those results." He walked toward a computer in the corner of the room and looked at it for a while. </p><p>Charmander lied back, trying to calm his breathing. His entire body felt sore and he could feel the man's cum dripping out of his, what was definitely gaping, ass. "Okay." The man stood up, walked up to him, and started to push the table the pokemon was strapped to toward the door, "Well." He said as he started to approach the door, "According to the results it seems like you'll have to be here a while longer. We'll do some tests again tomorrow to see how you're doing then. Maybe tomor-" The man opened the door as he spoke and his voice was instantly drowned out by the cries of other pokemon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>